fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MFPC04
'''“The Birth of Meme Force!” '''is the 4th episode of Meme Force Pretty Cure. Plot Megumi (from HCPC) transforms into an idol using their PreCard and begins to sing "The Campfire Song Song". Hime (also from HCPC) thinks about how the song has been stuck in their minds since they watched "The Camping Episode", only to be reminded that they still don't know what the heck was going on in Grungey's mind when he did this. They have felt more confident since meeting her, and Ribbon points out that Grungebob is not in this episode due to sec-shoe-al activity. At school, Hime has been trying to get the song out of her mind. She is joined by Yuko and Megumi, and claims that she likes the song but is finding it hard to think of anything else with it in her head. Suddenly, they begin to hear a song that sounds similar to it and find the elf choir club in the middle of elf practice. Once the group leaves, the elf apologizes to Megumi, Yuko, and Hime for the awkward slituation. He mentions how important it is for them to sing a proper christmas song. The lead elf then comments that he is the club's president, but worries that the others don't seem to feel the same way she does. The trio then leave while wishing the lead elf luck, but Yuko is worried over the rest of the choir club. They were so distracted, but Hime and Megumi think Lead Elf will be able to solve it on her own. Elsewhere that night, Hosshiwa has been singing while a bunch of Choiarks cheer for her. She sings of much she hates Happiness Charge. She then comments on how much she loves to sing and her plans of ruining Precure At elf practice Lead Elf tells the rest of the elf choir club to become more serious. But they think he is being too stupid and dumb. Lead Elf tells them that he wants them to do their best, but they think he is pushing them too hard and they want to have more fun. With that, Lead Elf storms off in a huff. Outside, Lead Elf sits all by himself when ge is approached by Hosshiwa. He recognizes her but before he can run off, Hosshiwa summons a Saiark. Megumi, Hime, and Yuko have left school by this point in time. They feel down and worried, but Yuko convinces them to look for clues. Just as they are about to though, they find a Saiark. They tell Yuko to run, but she tries to warn them about something and takes off after they insist on it. She tells them to be careful and Ribbon pops out of their carriers, telling them to change into Cure Lovely and Cure Princess Before they begin to fight, Hosshiwa decides to sing. The Choiarks cheer for her, but she's interrupted by Princess and Lovely. She yells at them for interrupting her right now, claiming she only wants someone that has a legendary singing voice there. But they claim not to know where she is anyway and grow angry after finding that the Saiark was made from Meme Energy. Hosshiwa then resumes singing and the two Happiness Charge cures struggle to deal with the strong, dark energy beams surrounding them. The loudness causes them much grief, but suddenly Cure Heart appears and begins to sing "MM2Wood.mid". Hosshiwa is unhappy to see Cure Heart, and she claims she is bad at singing before yelling at the Choiarks and Saiarks. They then both begin to sing, trying to outdo each other. Heart remains at singing badly, but Hosshiwa is growing determined and keeps up with Honey's tone deafness until she (Hosshiwa) sings loudly over her. Once she stops, Hosshiwa gladly realizes how easy Heart's song was beaten. Heart claims that this is because her (Cure Heart) singing was absolutely terrible, and not at all good, which makes Hosshiwa release sound missiles from the Saiark. Heart uses her speedy reflexes to teleport around the arena and then changes into "Obliterate" mode to use "My Sweet Heart!", then she tosses the Saiark before using "Heart SHOOT!" with her in "Destroy" mode. She didn't let Lovely and Princess to finish the Saiark. Hosshiwa leaves. With that Princess and Lovely ask who she is, but she doesn't tell them and instead mentions they will not meet again. She takes off while the girls stay back to wait for Lead Elf, and by the time he came the others in the Elf Choir club show up. He quickly says "THAT HEART GIRL SOUNDED TERRIBLE! HER ALTO SECTION WAS WEAK!!". Grungebop suddenly shows up (even though he wasn't in the episode to begin with) and says "It's not your fault! Heremy didn't show up!" to which Lead Elf exclaims "WHAAT??!" Megumi and Hime are joined by Yuko who asks how they are while holding Ribbon. As Hime begins to comment on how Cure Heart's song is bad, this suddenly angers Mana she tells Hime to "STOP! CRITISIZING! MY! SINGING!!". Major Events *Cure Heart makes her first appearance *Cure Lovely makes her first appearance *Cure Princess makes her first appearance Characters Pretty Cure * Megumi/Cure Lovely * Hime/Cure Princess * Mana/Cure Heart Mascots/Allies * Ribbon * Spongebob Villains * Hosshiwa Trivia * This is the first episode where Mao, Galeem and Dharkon are absent. Gallery Category:Episodes